Operation Janus Knife
Operation Janus Knife is the fourth mission in Tom Clancy's The Sum of all Fears. Briefing John Clark - Alright, settle down. We're on to something here. The documents were gathered from the docks have given us a lot to go on. It looks like most of what came through that warehouse started out in Lebanon. Our analysts have been able to back up the shipping records with satellite surveillance of the area, and we've located a facility in the Bekaa valley that's a likely source for a lot of the smugglers' traffic. This place is built into the side of a mountain out in the middle of nowhere. We've got some evidence that suggests that they're working on weapons of mass destruction: chemical, hell, maybe even nuclear. We know sure that they're manufacturing conventional weapons there and sending them out to terrorists groups around the world. Even if they weren't tied into what happened in Baltimore, we'd want them put out of business. And that is exactly what you get to do. You've all been given demolitions kits, and if you place these in their storage area, you should be able to pull the house down around their ears. At the same time, we don't want any trace of their research to survive, so be sure and rig any labs you may find. Finally, get any records you can. I have a feeling this isn't the only operation the group is running, and if we're going to start taking them out, we need to finish the job. There are no civilians at this facility. Take no prisoners. Get in, clean up, and get out. Mission objectives: 1. Get intelligence from office We need to know who is running this operation; check the computers in the section to see what you can find. 2. Plant explosives in storage area Intelligence indicates that high explosives are being stored on-site. Plant a demolitions charge in the storage area; that should set off an explosion big enough to collapse the caves. 3. Plant explosives in research lab It is imperative that you destroy any materials used for researching weapons of mass destruction. Plant another demolitions charge in the research lab; we don't want any traces of useful information to survive. CIA Intelligence Dossier: Janus Knife February 1, 2002 Author: Jack Ryan The weapons making facility has apparently been carved out of a series of natural caves that were briefly mined for saltpeter back in the 1950s. Without the recent intelligence recovered in Haifa, we never would have suspected that it was a production facility. It's been marked as a mine on our maps for years. According to our overflight radar scans, there are three wings to the facility, surrounding one large, central room. That's where you're likely to encounter the stiffest resistance. We've also managed to confirm an interesting detail. The reason the mine was abandoned in the first place was that the rock formations on the north and east sides of the facility are highly unstable. That situation hasn't gotten any better with time, and a judicious application of explosives will make the entire complex collapse in on itself. Just make sure you get clear before detonating the charges, or you'll be buried in there when the place blows. Walkthrough NEWSWIRE BEIRUT (The Mungle Times) - Scientists are scrambling to explain a small earthquake that disturbed southern Lebanon yesterday. The quake, registering just 2.2 on the Richter scale, was centered in an area not usually known for seismic activity. Edouard Haddad, a geologist who teaches at the American University of Beirut, said that while it is not uncommon for Lebanon to be shaken by earthquakes originating in the Mediterranean, it is rare for quakes to originate in the country itself. No aftershocks were recorded. Category:Missions